This swivel joint is a modified form of the swivel joint disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,748, issued to one of the applicants herein. The disclosure in said patent consisted of spring loaded bolts to maintain the swivel joint during pumping operations. These joined the two working parts of the joint and were located on the outside of the joint. The members of the joint were maintained in sealing position by the tension on the springs on the bolts. A pump sucker rod recprocates through the joint, and the upper member rocks on the lower member to compensate for the lateral movement of the sucker rod. It was found to maintain proper lubrication of the sucker rod as it reciprocated through said joint, various types of wiping means were employed, requiring attention, and usually causing spills of lubricant at the well head. With this objection in mind, applicants sought a better pressure maintaining means to keep the joint sealed, and sought a better lubrication system as well as a means of repacking the joint while installed on a well head, and with the same means, providing a blowout preventer. While most users of this device were encountering no, or very little, gas pressure, it was necessary to have some type of protection against blowouts. A simple, inexpensive preventer was needed. Applicants' packing in a collapsible retainer and means for moving against the retainer to expand the packing against the sucker rod, filled this need, as well as provided means for closing off the flow of production fluid from the well while the repacking in the packing chamber is accomplished.